harpfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogden by Lyon
The Ogden is a lever harp manufactured by American harp maker Lyon & Healy. An ideal harp for both professional folk harpists and beginners alike. See showroom or website for pricing. Product Design & Accessories According to the Lyon & Healy website: "The Lyon & Healy Ogden was built with a Hard Maple body and a Sitka Spruce soundboard to give it a rich, resonant sound. Its responsive tone is big enough for any venue, while the Ogden's lighter weight makes it easy to transport. Available in natural, mahogany or ebony finishes; fitted with Performance levers. Optional set of 4" and 8" legs available ($200). The Ogden comes with a tuning key, carrying case and a 2-year limited warranty." String Chart Do you have a string chart for your harp? Add it here to help other harp players order their strings! * If you have a .jpg of the string chart, add it to the photo gallery above. * If you have a .pdf of the string chart, upload it to the wiki's , and then message Harp Wiki! Here's an example of a completed string chart: String chart for the Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc. Reviews by Owners Do you own this harp? Let us know what you think about it. If you'd like, also leave a twitter handle or website url for prospective buyers to contact you with questions. Harp Wiki recommends that you do not leave email addresses in this space, as that will invite spam to your email account. Click Here for a list of questions to answer to help you write your review. This harp is owned by @shiatsusjois She describes the Ogden as follows: "The Lyon and Healy Ogden has the same strings as a pedal harp and therefor has a big, rich, warm and deep sound. Especially the bass tones are wonderfull and there is almost no hearable transition between the first gut string and last metal string. I always get lots of compliments on the warm and full sound. The strings have high string tension and have the same spacing as a pedal harp. It is, as I understood it, the concert version of the L&H lever harps. The harp is quite heavy and therefor not easy to carry. Because it has detachable legs, it fits in my Suzuki, but only if I move the front seat to the front so that no one can sit there. The harp came with two sets of legs, short and longer ones which are screwed in and out with a pin at the end. Although I'm not sure if these are the original fittings because the are miltiple screwholes in the Bottom. The long legs make the harp large enough for me and I'm 1.80 m. It balances quite well and is comfortable to play. The harp keeps its tone really long, I only have to tune it once every three or four weeks. The tuning pins are tight. I have not had to replace a lever yet and they work smoothly. The strings are not too sensible to climate change and I have only replaced two strings in two years time. The Ogden does not only have a great sound but I also love its looks. A clean and modern design. I am renting the harp for over two years now and I'm saving to buy it, because I am so in love with the sound and how it plays and feels. I rented another brand before the Ogden, but I didn't like the sound of that harp. I love this Ogden and hope to have it for many more years! Watch & Listen This product needs MORE videos or MP3s! Can you help contribute? Also, be sure to list any known recorded artists playing this instrument and leave a link to purchase the CD in case a buyer is interested in purchasing a CD to hear the harp being played. Photo Gallery CTA-add-content-sq.jpg Close-up top side with logo.jpeg Back side Ogden.jpeg Image.jpeg Awards & Recognition This product needs more information! Can you help contribute? Category:Harp Profile Category:Lyon And Healy Category:Lever Harp Category:Folk Harp